


Sincerely Yours, Your Biggest Fan

by corpse_wife



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Actor Ben Solo, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dorks in Love, F/M, Faceless Youtuber Rey, Falling In Love, First Meetings, Fluff and Humor, Gentleman Ben Solo, Meet-Cute, No Angst, One Shot, Prompt Fic, Rey is a sweetheart, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Soft Ben Solo, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, True Love, Youtuber Rey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:28:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27322006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corpse_wife/pseuds/corpse_wife
Summary: Even actors, whether a rookie or a seasoned award winner gets starstruck.To Ben Solo, his starstruck moment is meeting Rey on a plane ride to London.An Oscar-winning actor meets a small time Youtube personality.A Meet-Cute AU.
Relationships: Rey & Ben Solo, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 20
Kudos: 160
Collections: Reylo Prompt Fills (@reylo_prompts)





	Sincerely Yours, Your Biggest Fan

Christmas season was a big deal for Rey Kenobi's family, which consisted of her unabashedly sweet grandparents, Obi-Wan and Satine, and an addition of her childhood friends; Finn, the Tico sisters and Kaydel. For two weeks, she has been receiving demands to get into a plane and fly to London, ' _leave her long-standing Youtube channel behind in favor of people in real life._ ' Finn's words, not hers. But still, she came for her career's defense. She considers the people that comprised her channel her second family, the ones who send her creative fan art and gifts in her P.O. box. Her teenage years hasn't been very kind to her as an easy target to bullying, _WinkieBuilds_ became her safe space. People focused more on her personality and her passion for building things because there were no physical aspects that they could pin on her. She was faceless, save for the vague descriptions she mentioned on a livestream like having freckles and hazel brown eyes, nobody knew what she looked like. 

And so, with Rey soon being convinced to return to her hometown before Christmas eve, she had prepared for her temporary leave. It was like treating her channel as a legitimate career; posting an update video for the people who keep up with her weekly uploads, asking her neighbor to cat sit for Kira, packing two weeks worth of her life in a suitcase before booking the nearest flight to arrive in the afternoon to London. 

Unfortunately for her, she had to arrive at the airport at the dead of midnight, fully operating on a caffeinated drink from the vending machine. For someone who had very healthy sleeping habits, this was particular struggle for her. Maneuvering around the airport at 2:30 in the morning is like keeping up with the plot of a movie in fast forward. 

Thankfully, she managed to get through the hectic process without a hitch, except for her internal monologues of how much she hates flying. Other than that, she was okay. She even managed to occupy a window seat without a toddler or a businessman busily cramming his work on a laptop nearby. 

It couldn't get any better than that as she settled more comfortably on her seat, watching as passengers occupied their assigned seats and walked by the aisles to store their luggage on the overhead compartments. 

A small family of three; a mom, a dad and their teenage son, too busy playing on his switch. Two women close to her age quietly taking up the seats in front of her. It's just a game she plays in her head sometimes, making up stories in her head for why they're boarding this flight. Perhaps they were visiting their close relatives like her or going on a vacation, to consider going to places where James Bond movies were shot. 

Or they could be Ben Solo in a large olive green jacket and comfy grey hoodie, taking long strides with his jean clad legs on the aisle like his personal runaway, his head tucked on his chest as if that would help increase his chances of being unrecognized. The awkward image would have made her laugh, seeing as he sticks out like a sore thumb with his tree-like height and built, except she's dead set on why a movie star as world renowned as him, is flying economy? 

Isn't it dangerous for him to be exposed like this to the public? 

Wouldn't he get mobbed? 

There were probably wild paparazzi camping out in London by now, right? 

The logistics partially made her anxious and curious at the same time. It was difficult to pick each other apart. On one hand, she has never seen a movie star in real life, on the other, the knowledge of having to hear random people with cameras hollering loudly for him is such a terrifying thought. So terrifying in fact, that she didn't notice that the famous man in question is now towering in front of her until he cleared his throat, grabbing her attention from staring at his Nike shoes to looking up and up and up, stunned by how far back she had to tilt her head just to meet his brown eyes.

Much to her horror and mortification, she realized her seat was empty. 

Fuck.

"Is this seat taken?" He asked, his voice rumbling lowly when it is hushed.

There's no way this unlikely encounter would make for a good bar story if she opened her mouth to speak. She doesn't trust herself just yet, the best she could do was a small shake of her head before she faced the window. A stiff neck was a small price to pay for being seated beside Ben Solo. 

Soon enough, she feels him cram himself beside her. Poor man wouldn't be able to get comfortable, the seat wasn't meant to accommodate someone like him, unfortunately. Firstly, he had no leg room, and second, they were knocking shoulders. 

Rey tries hard not to focus on most things; such as being seated beside a blockbuster actor, who she recently saw in a movie with a terrible date. She tries to meekly smile at his muttered apologies for the most remote contacts of their bodies, all while refusing to acknowledge the interesting discovery that Ben Solo smelled like the instant kick of fresh leather and spice. 

For an awkward moment where the pilot on the intercom seemed to speak forever, they gifted each other with meaningless shy smiles as if they shared the same thought of dreading the twelve-hour flight or maybe Rey was just projecting, trying to relate herself to a man from a completely different world and lifestyle than her. 

No. She was not going to be that annoying girl who overthinks her position. Ben is just another person. Just a man who also takes a shit and gets morning breath just like everyone else. He just happens to be very attractive with nice hair.

Yeah, she encounters those every day, alright. She noted sarcastically. 

With closing remarks from the pilot and a final reminder to have their seat belts fastened, Rey decided to just jam her earphones in, listening to music in full blast. Because maybe that way, she'd drown her senses and thoughts from everything Ben. 

> _"The smell of your hair,_
> 
> _The taste of your mouth,_
> 
> _The feeling of your skin_
> 
> _Seemed to have got inside me_
> 
> _Or into the air all around me_
> 
> _You had become a physical necessity."_

Rey jolts awake at Ushar's voice on loop, playing in her ears. 

Lazily pressing pause on her phone, a groan escapes her as she blearily blinked through her dimly lit surroundings. The quiet blow of the air-conditioning registered next, from the corner of her eye, she could easily see the blinking backlights coming from the right wing of the plane. It was hypnotizing to look at, maybe a couple more seconds would have made her fall back asleep but the arm rest was digging onto her side and that's when the expensive scent hits her by full force.

She stared too long at a fixed point, specifically at the tiny screw of the aisle's back seat. 

Rey frowned. She wasn't on her original position, facing the window anymore.

Her brain stutters as every part of her goes into pause. 

Oh, no... 

She fell asleep on Ben. 

As her brain catches up to the horror, her heart pounds relatively louder than the constant hum of the plane. She can't believe she just used the actor's broad shoulder as her makeshift pillow! If anyone sees them, they'd become a headline right away. 

But when Rey tried to move, another problem arose. 

Ben is also resting his head on her. She could hear his steady breathing just as she couldn't move without alerting him awake. 

On top of that, she badly needed to pee. This isn't a wait for a gas station on a long dirt road type of situation either, she wouldn't be able to hold it in for another hour or two. 

This is bad. No, this is actually the worst. Nothing could have prepared her for encountering a famous celebrity on the plane. Seriously, what are the chances where you get to sit beside one? How did the handful of others managed? How were their peeing arrangements? 

_'Just wake him up, you moron!'_ She scolded herself. It shouldn't be that hard anyway. He fell asleep on her too, if anything, he had given her more reason to shake him awake. _'Come on, just do it already! I need to pee!'_

Maybe if she moved, he'll wake up on his own. 

She's willing to bet that a lot of actors are light sleepers. Ben is probably one. 

With a sharp breath, Rey twisted and then yanked herself off of him as inviting as he was.

She was right, much to her relief, but also to her complete mortification as Ben lazily rubbed his sleeve over his eyes.

He yawned, turning to her blearily. Fuck, he looked exhausted. 

She unbuckled her seatbelt and stood up, catching herself by bracing at the back of the seat in front of her.

"I'm so sorry to disturb you, but I have to use the toilet." 

Despite his tiredness, the words immediately register for her behalf, he abruptly stood up to let her through. It's all awkward fumbling and eager words of apology on his part while she reassures him it was fine in a frantic, embarrassing way that had her bolting to the back. 

Seriously, maybe she should consider occupying the tiny cubicle for the rest of the flight. 

* * *

Crap, he fucked that up, didn't he? 

Ben considered himself a well-behaved man. Years being drilled with etiquette lessons by his mother, she would be proud that he applied them to good use into his daily life as an actor. 

He doesn't make it a habit to fall asleep on a stranger, however. He actually wanted to apologize right away if she wasn't so keen on fleeing away from him. It has been a rough day; dealing with a magazine shoot that took the better half of daylight. He was a little grumpy being told by his manager that he was badly needed in London to reshoot a few scenes from his incoming action movie.

But he also didn't want to seem like he's making excuses. 

He was going to apologize for his behavior, but then she spoke over him. 

It happened so fast. 

She excused herself to go to the toilet and he thinks he heard himself apologize and then try to offer the aisle seat, but she was already gone and out of earshot for a response. 

For only a second, he briefly worried if he said something wrong or worse, if he'll be facing a lawsuit as soon as they touchdown because it is _that_ easy these days. He didn't linger on that frightening possibility though whereas his manager would have probably fainted. Instead, Ben was struck by her voice; the low register, the soothing conviction, her thick British accent. All of it has been so familiar, so easily recognizable since he has been listening to the same voice behind his phone screen for the past two years. 

It's WinkieBuilds. 

"Holy shit," He mutters to himself. 

The impact of his own discovery shakes him harder than the slight turbulence of the plane. Adrenaline replaces the fatigue in his bones, he was more awake, now more than ever. Not even exaggerating, he had to brace himself on his seat for being so oblivious. Fuck, he can't believe he has been sitting beside her all this time. The woman responsible for being the highlight of his week with her mechanical contraptions she picks apart and then puts back together in under thirty minutes. Last week, he had just watched her build a grandfather clock seemingly out of scratch. And now, and now she's—

"I'm so sorry again."

Here.

Ben stood up to let her through again. 

The fight had left his body. He doesn't know what to say to her or if he should say something in the first place. After all, neither one of them bothered to speak to each other for the last three hours and he had appreciated the silence for the most part because god knows how that's a luxury these days. 

But not when the woman suddenly became the very person he wanted to talk to the most. 

How does he say that she brought him comfort during tough times? How does he bring up that he has been watching her videos without sounding like a total creep? Would he scare her away if he mentioned that he's a fan? 

Well, shit. 

This is a lot harder than he thought. 

Give him acting with Robert De Niro any day or losing a fuck ton of weight for a Scorsese role, but have him confront one of the people he admires and then he's tongue tied and nervous. So nervous, in fact, that he jumped at the slightest touch of her hand on his as she looked at him with concern. 

"Are you okay?" She asks, and he could only nod, immediately getting flustered. 

Taking a glance at her, regretfully and painfully so, he had only made it much more difficult for himself now that he paid better attention to the important detail that he missed, Ben swallowed around his thickening tongue and dry throat. 

Winkie's beautiful. 

Better yet, she's the most beautiful woman he has ever seen, so cozy in her simple buttoned blouse and a patterned scarf tied around her hair. So authentic and true towards the personality she shows on screen, and being concerned to a complete stranger.

Asking if he was okay was a loaded question. He wanted a hug and someone to soothe him with comforting words of encouragement. 

She's oblivious of his obvious leering as she plugged her earphones back on, going through her playlist with a flick of her thumb while he slyly peered at the screen, because despite his anxiety, he was curious to know what she listens to. 

She's currently listening to Knights of Ren. 

Heaven help him, she's so cool. 

"You're talking out loud." She says through crinkled eyes. 

His eyes widened. 

Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck.

That’s it. His life is over. Better off himself right there and then.

He has never internally cussed himself out to succession but fuck, now is the good time to do that.

He's beginning to understand why he goes viral sometimes. According to his manager, it was a good thing, but really, it's just him being so weird and awkward. If a camera was present, this would have been added to the compilation of his most embarrassing moments. He doesn't even have to try. Apparently, acting like a fool to a woman he's fanboying on is his default setting.

There really should be an option for each passenger to eject themselves off the plane with one button. 

He just knows that his entire face is bright red, burning through the embarrassment as he forced himself to say something, maybe patch a tiny band aid over the open wound. 

"Sorry. They're just my favorite band." 

For some reason, those words rewarded him with a bright smile. Too bright that his chest contracts, aches at the sight. 

She plucked out the left pod from her ear, gesturing at it. 

“I know it’s probably unsanitary but would you like to listen together?” 

How she’s still not repulsed by him, he doesn’t know. But between the wonder and confusion, he was able to successfully nod his head.

She offers the pod again and he accepts, plugging it in just in time for her to scroll through her playlist, hovering over a particular song.

Be with me starts playing. 

“It’s my favorite from them.” She makes a point to mention, and he’ll briefly remember this the next time he watches her video, that she told him what her favorite song is. 

It's only fair that he tells her his, right? 

Right.

"Mine is let the past die." 

As if her smile couldn't get better, twin dimples appear with her smile lines, and knowing how a Buzzfeed interview went asking about his ideal woman, he vaguely recalls answering he likes dimples, the exact ones she had on right now. 

"That's a really good one." is all she says before leaning back on her seat, softly singing the words to the song.

It was cute how a little off key she is, even includes the guitar solo beneath an undertone. She's doing an excellent job at butchering the song, but he thinks it's slowly becoming his favorite too. 

She drums her fingers to the beat, banging her head a little. She's such a harsh contradiction from all the dark lyrics and screaming in their ears, looking so soft and warm in the dark sweater she randomly produced on her side, pulling the knitted wool over her arms and head. 

It's sort of physically tempting to cuddle right now, and God knows how long it has been since he last cuddled or been cuddled with. 

Ben bristled at himself. He must make for a pathetic, desperate scene, having to tuck his balled hands under his arm pits to physically restrain himself. 

And there were nine or so more hours to go...

* * *

Just as she figured. The actor is a light sleeper just as he is a fast one. They barely made it through the fifth song before she heard his soft snoring in the background of the heavy instrumentals blasting their eardrums. 

Carefully, so as not to wake him up, Rey stopped the music and removed the earphones before grabbing the attention of one of the stewardess to request for a blanket. 

Ben slept with his chin ducked over his chest, significantly looking much younger with his strong features in complete rest. She wondered if his hair felt soft as it looked, disarrayed above his shoulders in great waves. However, there's a pesky strand that's ruining it for him, and she blames her OCD kicking in as her hand raised in its own accord to push it back. 

"Ma'am, here you go." The stewardess returns with a navy blue blanket in hand. 

Rey immediately pulled away, just short from brushing against his forehead as she grabbed the item and politely thanked the uniformed lady. 

She quietly plops the soft fabric over his lap, straightening around the edges. It doesn't even surprise her that the blanket would be too small for him, maybe she should have asked for two but she was seriously risking herself in an awkward situation where he just wakes up and sees her creeping at him. 

One blanket will do him just fine, she thought to herself before pulling a book from her trusty backpack. 

* * *

"Hey, hey, uhm..." It was approaching day time now, but more importantly, in the corner of her eye, the cart is slowly making its way on the length of the aisle. 

"Wake up," She whispered gently, reluctantly poking him on his arm. "Hey," She really didn't want to do this, but they still have a couple more hours to spare after this and he might get hungry. Is it crossing a line if she called him by his name? Would he freak out? 

Rey chews on her lip with nervous reluctance. He looked so peaceful in his sleep, his cheek pressed over his own shoulder as he softly snored despite being jammed in an uncomfortable sitting position. His hair is haphazard, sticking out and softening more of his masculine features, it's a crime how he had longer lashes than anyone she has ever met. 

"Ben," The name was out her lips before she could stop herself and some form of a shiver runs up her spine at the syllable.

Shaking her head to force herself into reality, she carefully grabs him by the arm. "Ben, ben. Wake up," 

As she guarded the cart that's still a few seats ahead of them, she watched the slow beginnings of consciousness graze the actor. His lids fluttered, bloodshot eyes narrowing at the brightness. For a second, he blinked in confusion. It's honestly adorable, she forced her hand away, meeting his eyes as she smiled sheepishly. 

"Rise and shine, Ben." 

She regrets those words very easily.

Oh, god. Why did she say that without preamble? Her well-received catchphrase to Ben Solo, of all people? 

Internally cringing, he doesn't seem to find it odd, the imprinted creases on his cheeks and the slight drool he subtly tried to wipe away were solid proof of still being disoriented. 

"You know me? How do you know my name?" He asked, clearly stunned than suspicious. 

It's quite amusing that he's surprised of his own esteemed reputation. Either that or his brain is still trying to catch up with reality. 

She suffocates a laugh.

"I believe I've seen you play an evil space wizard last year and an angry divorced husband a month after. Congrats on your Oscar win by the way."

She sees the exact moment of realization hit him as his eyes brightened, following a quiet gasp. Ben Solo is just as expressive with his eyes as he is on the big screen. 

"You knew me all along?"

"Well... I just didn't want to be that person who makes a big fuss over it," She said, passing it off with a shrug even though she's extremely nervous and still overwhelmed that this is happening. They're sitting side by side, having this conversation but it needs to be said. "Even if you won't say it, it probably gets exhausting after a while. The least I could do is treat you like a normal person." 

His breath hitched. He had not expected her response, which is either good or bad. But she'd take the lack of words positively. Knowing how big his presence is, he probably doesn't get this treatment when he's out publicly. 

Wait a second. She shouldn’t be speaking for him like this. 

God.

She’s babbling nonsense and now he’s looking at her with a blank stare. 

Could she still save this? Spare some of her dignity left... 

“I-I’m so sorry. I was rambling. I didn’t mean to speak for you, I—“

“No, no. You’re actually pretty spot on,” He interrupted just right before she offers herself to seat somewhere else. He looks away, a bit sheepish in the way that he fiddles with the strings of his hoodie absently. 

“It’s impossible for me to go outside. I have to admit that this is the most normal interaction I have in the longest time, so I—um, I appreciate it. Thank you.” 

Okay. Okay. She did a good thing. The right thing at least. He seems to be settling comfortably on his seat despite the slight fetal position. A welcoming smile and twin dimples takes the entirety of his long face. 

This is probably the only time she saw the actor smile like this, aside from the ending of the Galaxy Wars saga with his character reconciling with Kira. Otherwise, he rarely smiles in photos. 

She thought he should do it more often. It’s a crime to hide his crooked teeth or the wrinkle in his eyes after all. He’s quite a handsome man. 

Rey swallowed thickly, looking away momentarily. 

“You’re welcome, um...” 

“Ben is fine.” He assures, easily breezing through her thoughts. 

“Oh, okay. You’re welcome, Ben.” She smiles back, something light and comfortable easing between them. It’s subtle, how neither one of them stops flinching at touching thighs or shoulders. 

“By the way, what’s your name? I just want to thank you properly.” He explains, the eagerness is there, waiting expectantly. 

She’s a nobody. No one really important to warrant the attention of a movie star, but that’s too heavy to dump on someone who just got comfortable sitting beside her as they hurl through the atmosphere for a couple more hours. She still needs to refrain herself from getting into such touchy subjects. 

“Rey.” She doesn’t know how long it took before she answered, but he doesn’t seem to mind the pause. “I’m just Rey.” 

Somehow, learning her name made his smile much bigger. How that’s the case and she’s witnessing it, she has no idea, but now, she’s glad for introducing herself. 

“Rey, thank you.” 

They were such simple words that could come from anyone but her heart is full at the weight and sincerity he holds. He just looked and sounded so glad like she saved his life instead of getting woken up in time for the cart and stewardess to approach them with breakfast options. 

* * *

Rey. Rey. Rey. 

Her name made perfect sense. 

It’s one syllable but the simplicity felt right from his own mouth. How can a name taste so sweet? 

He had no idea. But it’s a privilege to know her actual name and not just call her Winkie or the woman with the prettiest hands in her videos. He had pinned her as a nameless warm presence. Ironically, she gives him the closest feeling he had to companionship.

At the thought, his gaze circled in on the one hand gracefully resting on the arm rest between them. It looks small beside him, but oh so—holdable? Is that even the word? 

The point is, his own palm itched at the strong urge that passed over him, curiosity strongly motivating him, wondering if it’s as soft as it looks. 

He swallowed a spoonful of his chicken. She finished her food early, practically devoured it unapologetically, and now, she’s just sipping her cup of water, looking out the window. 

At least she’s a little bit distracted, which gave him the time to mull over his options. 

There weren’t many to begin with and he is honestly not the type of movie star to swoon ladies with his words. It’s no secret in panels and interviews, practically nervously laughing his way into answering and making terrible jokes and this isn’t any different. 

He could ask for her number before they unfortunately have to leave the plane and depart from their own ways or he could never bother, pretend that he didn’t just meet the woman he anticipated every week behind his phone screen, pretend that he doesn’t have a face to put on the voice that greets him to rise and shine at the beginning of her videos. 

The latter puts a sour taste in his mouth. No. That can’t be an option. 

It shouldn’t be difficult to ask for a woman’s number. It’s not like he’s one of those pompous actors who did it to ask for discrete sexual favors. Besides, it can’t be harder than performing dangerous stunts or screaming his lungs out in an emotional scene. 

This should be a piece of cake! 

But then... 

Another thought lingers, more bitter and unwelcoming. 

What if she’s got someone waiting for her in London? Maybe that’s why she’s on this flight. Maybe she’s not single after all and he’ll only end up humiliating herself... 

_But what if she’s not?_

He can’t make up his mind! And it gets worse and worse the more they just sit there with the companionable silence. 

‘ _Just do it! You wouldn’t find out if you don’t try, and if she’s not, then at least you put yourself out there. God knows how long your mom’s been pestering you to find someone,’_

There were a lot more internal hostility involved to psyche himself out to take action, but it was effective to gather the courage, waiting for the right moment to strike when the stewardess returns to receive their finished meals. 

Luckily, he didn’t have to wait too long until his courage dissipated into nothing. The cleanup arrived with the same accommodating smile, putting their heated up plates aside. 

Here goes. 

“Um, excuse me. But do you have a pen I could borrow?” Surely, there has to be, right? 

Rey is already side eyeing him curiously. 

“And some napkins too. I’ll return the pen. I promise.” 

With enough conviction in his voice, he was able to convince the stewardess to surrender the objects, reminding him that she’ll be back to collect the pen after a complete sweep of the whole aisle, and he’s perfectly fine with it.

That should be adequate to get her number. 

Ben clears his throat first before handing her the items. 

“I can’t be mishearing you. Surely, I can’t be wrong here. I know that voice anywhere,” Okay, wait. No. That sounds awfully cryptic. 

He shakes his head as if to pull himself together. 

“Rey, if it’s not much trouble, can I have your autograph? I’m a big fan...”

Somehow, by the grace of being his father’s son, his throat tightens around the very fatal question that should follow, to his life leading up to this moment. She’s looking at him with those scrunched brows and patient eyes, catching him off guard and he couldn’t do it. 

He couldn’t do it. 

He’s going to throw up if he even dares. 

Fuck. 

‘ _You blew it,’_ He miserably tells himself as he harnessed his acting skills into a bashful smile. 

It’s a huge ordeal—the situation they’re both in. Here he is, an actor losing his nonexistent chances as she finally gets a hold of the pen and napkins. 

As soon as she did, different emotions flit through her face. Confusion, shock and then settling for disbelief. 

“You know who I am...?” 

“I’ve been watching your videos since you were at 20K subscribers. I’ve recognized your voice the moment you spoke but I didn’t want to be a creep and freak you out.” 

This, he can admit. 

There’s no point in lying about that. He might even spare her the detail that he enjoys watching her snuggled in his bed, phone in hand as he hums through her short intro. Unfortunately, all the strength leaves him completely, leaving him to wallow at his own failure as he steals glances her way. 

Meanwhile, Rey’s a bit shaken, processing his words and the image he paints because it’s unfathomable to imagine that a famous actor watches her videos and he wouldn’t be making this stuff up, would he? Now when she’s faceless and has only ever shown her hands, there has to be a truth to his confession since he recognized her voice.

Admittedly, this has never happened before. Choosing to be comfortable in complete anonymity in her lifestyle has been favorable to her. 

But she can’t deny how good it feels to actually be recognized for what she does either, especially since she’s been doing this for quite a while. 

There’s a gloss of moisture over her eyes as she could finally move and grip the pen, using the back of the seat in front as her table. 

On the other hand, Ben has no idea if revealing to her that he knows who she is was a good idea. She’s doing his request but he couldn’t tell if she was okay with it or not and he’s on the literal edge of his seat, just bracing to get slapped or get yelled at for being such a creep. 

He probably deserves it and she’s just giving him a pity autograph that he’d still gladly frame above his awards when she casually threw him the other half of the napkin. 

Ben turns to her with wide eyes, clearly perplexed. 

Without tearing her gaze away from the pen and napkin, she answered. “It’s only fair I got yours as well. Unlike me, I could sell yours on e-bay.” 

She says it with a deadpan expression but that puts every anxious thought and doubt to the grave as he flashes her an eager grin. 

It’s not over yet. 

She’s smiling encouragingly. 

A helpful rectifying solution clears his mind. 

He could give her another option; he’ll give his number instead. 

Ben patiently but excitedly waits for her to finish before Rey hands him the pen and inked napkin. 

“I’ll save it for later.” He tells her with a grin, safely tucking it between his phone and its clear casing. 

“Do me a favor and read yours later?” 

She then proceeded to tease him a bit, pretending to think over it as she tucks a thumb underneath her chin, humming. 

“Please?” 

She giggled making him freeze when she touched his arm for a brief moment.

“Since you asked so nicely.” 

He swallows around his thickening tongue, clearing his throat before getting started. He’ll have to put a pin on this moment and interrogate it later on, but for now, he has an important message to write.

_To Rey,_

_I love your videos and it’s nice to have something to look forward to every week. Would it be too presumptuous of me to look forward to a call from you while I’m here in London for the next fourteen days?  
_

_I’d love to see you again and take you out to dinner._

_Sincerely Yours, Your Biggest Fan_

He inputs his number at the bottom, making sure it’s clear and it doesn’t smudge before folding it in half, giving it to her. 

With the whole thing out of the way, like a switch has been flipped, Ben and Rey settle their way into easy conversation, wasting time together, talking about nothing and everything. 

They had a few more hours to spare. 

* * *

Life of an actor is still hectic and fast-paced, but a lot can also change in a year and a half since he has been on a midnight plane, a throwback to a time worth remembering. He could still recall it moment for moment like it was yesterday. 

However, he isn’t in a plane for work. This time, it’s actually the opposite. 

But first things first, he received the notification. 

**WinkieBuilds premiering now: A quick life update video!**

Ben gets himself cozy, adjusting his seat and plugging the earphones in. He’s taking advantage of being in a private jet for once, anything to get to London much faster. 

The video started after two minutes. 

The usual top view of her dark oak table fills his screen and then the delicate hands that rest over it comes up. 

A smile graces his face. 

“Rise and shine to everyone! Hi! How are you guys? Listen, I’m going to cut to the chase here since you’ve read the title, this is just a short update video but you may notice something very different, something shiny and new,”

Rey giggles, tapping her fingernails on the wooden surface to quell her excitement, but it cannot be helped. Her anticipation radiates through the screen, it’s amazing how she’s not standing. 

“I’ll give you a hint; it’s wrapped around my finger—yes! I’m getting married this weekend! Yes, unfortunately, little Miss Winkie has no longer been single and available since a year ago and I’m letting you guys know because I’ll be missing my daily uploads for the next two weeks since I will be busy being in love and doing couple-y stuff with my future husband,” 

There’s a pause, a noticeable sniffling in the background. 

“My future husband. Can you believe it? Like, I used to joke about growing old alone as a cat lady. It’s crazy what life plans for you... I’m just... I can’t believe that I can say that I’m getting married!” 

She’s laughing softly in disbelief and he could hear it in her voice, the happiness she radiates. God, the look on her face was priceless when he proposed six months ago. It must he getting to her now, that they’d be each other’s in less then a week. She has been waiting for him in London like she’s been waiting her whole life and he’s finally coming.

Finally staking his claim like he deserved. 

“To my future husband, who’s surely watching this because you’re my biggest fan. I love you and I can’t wait to marry you, so fly your ass to London already before your mom fattens me up and I won’t be able to fit in my wedding dress. You better be ready for me on our honeymoon as well. No holding back, I just can’t wait to make cute babies with you!” 

He almost choked. 

Did she just announce her honeymoon plans to millions of her followers? 

Ben laughs aloud, unashamed and unapologetic as he clutches at his phone tightly. 

Rey addressed more of her fans on the rest of the video, ending on a high note with a thank you. 

As her hand waves casually towards the camera, Ben thinks back to the amount of times he has held those hands. 

Oh, how he can’t wait to keep holding them with a ring to match. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!! 
> 
> Just something that I couldn’t stop thinking about. I’m probably gonna focus more on writing one shots than multi chapters since I can’t promise fully finishing them since I just deleted two of my stories out of dissatisfaction with my own writing and demotivation, but the current one I have is still up and I’m currently working on it. 
> 
> It’s just taking a while longer to get back into it, but I promise to complete Stay, Stay. 
> 
> Thank you. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this light read💖


End file.
